


Channukah Sweaters 2017

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Batman (Comics), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Got sick of seeing non-Christian characters in Christmassy fanart every December, so this year I'm drawing some of my faves from various fandoms in Channukah sweaters instead.Feel free to request characters you'd like to see, but I can't promise that I'll get to them.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batfam Hanukkah party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They might have made Bruce canonically Jewish completely by accident and probably still haven't noticed but TOO BAD NO TAKE-BACKS.
> 
> Kate's sweater from DreamteesUS on Etsy/Bruce's sweater from AlbaShirts on Etsy/Pose reference from SenshiStock on DeviantArt

**Author's Note:**

> Real version of this shirt (with text "World Champion", I had to update it for space) can be bought from ThePerfectPresentsCo on Etsy!


End file.
